


Leave the Cooking to Someone Else

by HoliGAY



Category: Free!
Genre: But still there I promise, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Freeform, Honestly this will be fun, Ikuya is little in this like 12, M/M, NatsuNao is 16, Natsuya can't cook, Romance is sideline, Thanksgiving Dinner, comedic tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21599944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoliGAY/pseuds/HoliGAY
Summary: Maybe Natsuya should have listened to Ikuya's sobs of protest, pleading with him NOT to dare even attempt at making dinner. Especially on Thanksgiving no less. Nao would be back in five hours. Why couldn't Natsuya patiently wait? He didn't know either. He just wanted to surprise his boyfriend.(failing miserably)
Relationships: Kirishima Natsuya/Serizawa Nao
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Leave the Cooking to Someone Else

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! It's been a bit I'm sorry xc I've been hellishly busy within the last month. Anyway, I'd like to wish everyone a bountiful and happy Thanksgiving!

"Unbelievable."

"Listen, it's a simple half shift. I've already missed a ton of days of work. I'll be back by five."

"B-But Nao! You can't leave me alone! On Thanksgiving! With Ikuya!"

Natsuya knew he was gripping straws here, he could never win an argument against Nao even if he wanted to. Thus, Natsuya would have to babysit his kid brother who, at the moment, idolized every possible move Natsuya could make. Nao fought the flames of cling with his motherly-kindness. Ikuya called Nao mom. Sadly, for five whole hours Natsuya would be in contact only with Ikuya. On _Thanksgiving._

"Oh Natsuya, please. It's five hours I'll be back today."

Natsuya was exasperated. This wasn't happening. Ideas to stall bounced around inside Natsuya's brain. Until he finally found the perfect stall method. Like a lightbuld flying over his head.

"Wait! You can't leave me-food! Yes! You can't leave to unbaked food!"

Nao smiled at Natsuya's rather stupidity. It was sweet, that Natsuya wanted to keep him here but he had to leave. Even to Nao's dismay.

"Natsuya. Everything was made the day prior to today. Except the stuffing but that won't take long. I really need to go, I'll be back in five. I love you!"

The door whipped closed before Natsuya could utter his last plea. Along with shattering his sad excuse for a stall tatic. Okay, fine. He'll wait patiently. Hopefully.

"Naaaaaaaaatsuyaaaaaaaa!"

Natsuya winced as the little _thumps _thundered down the stairs in a hurry. Ikuya's dark green hair was flung in multiple directions. Signaling to Natsuya he had just recently awoken. Another blub glowed bright inside Natsuya's head as a brilliant plan shone.

"Ikuya! Do you want to help Nao out today?"

Ikuya's eyes grew wide with anticipation, nodding his head many times. Telling what Natsuya could only translate to a squeal.

"Okay well, we're baking!" 

Ikuya's chubby face fell. His brows rose in suspicion .

"Did Mom say you could? We both know of everyone. You can't cook. "

Natsuya choked on his own words. Yes, he wasn't the best chef but now he knew he was going to cook something. To prove Ikuya and Nao wrong.

"I certainly can cook! The ramen was a disaster I know but you'll see!"

Ikuya's eyebrows rose further.

"Oh? So was the eggs, spaghetti, hamburger, TOAST! You burned toast."

Okay. Maybe Natsuya couldn't cook complicated things. All he has to do is make stuffing. How hard can that be?

"Alright alright ! I'll show you Ikuya! You'll see. I'll make stuffing. Easy as pie!"

Ikuya snorted, making Natsuya doubt Ikuya's brotherly loyalty.

"Ok....I'll check on you and call mom."

"Don't call Nao! It's a surprise !"

Ikuya _laughed _he laughed at Natsuya. Laughed!

"Oh yeah. What a surprise he's in for!"

Ikuya giggled himself to his room, abandoning Natsuya to his own devices.

Natsuya searched the kitchen, looking anywhere for the red paper bag of food. Eventually, Natsuya found a suspicious stuffing bag. It looked different from how Nao made it. Natsuya glanced at the experation date. 5/7/12. Natsuya gasped, he could've sworn he bought that the other day. Maybe there was a possible missprint. Yes, an oddly specific missprint but it had to be!

Natsuya ripped the red paper across. Pouring the strangely green chunky powder into a bowl. Natsuya thought nothing of the obvious green goo coliding from the water he just poured. Neither did the spoiled milk scent coming off in waves throw Natsuya off. If anything, he thought that was normal.

The directions on the stuffing had faded, leaving Natsuya to guess how long to cook; shutting the stuffing inside the over for a cool three hours. Natsuya felt quite proud. He thumped up the stairs, ploping down on the mattress. Just shutting his eyes for a moment.

Or so Natsuya thought.

"FIREEEEEE!"

Natsuya flew from his bed, sheets soaring off the bed. Comforter falling to the heap that is Natsuya.

Panic ensued as Natsuya raced to the crime scene. His eyes blew wide at the display. A huge fire had formed from the oven. Orange bright flames licked the ceiling. Ikuya had called the fire department to rescue the sad oven. Natsuya clamped a hand over his eyes. This unfortunate event happened often. Or whenever Natsuya dared touch the oven.

"I can't believe you. Setting the house on fire again. Goodness, isn't mom going to love this."

Ikuya's smart remark dumbfounded Natsuya. His own kid brother, verbally abusing him.

"Ikuya! If you just watched me like you said you would, none of this would have happened!"

Now it was Ikuya's turn to be shocked. Another common thing in their household was the blaming of the Kirishimas. This happens almost every time some slight issue arises.

"So it's my fault for setting the oven aflame?"

Before Natsuya could give a sad excuse, the door swings open. Showing the poor fireman who was charged with defeating the fire that is Natsuya's baking.

"Guys... Again?"

Natsuya really pitied Makoto. He visted this house nearly weekly for firey business. Makoto trudged through the house, successfully purging the flames.

"I'm sorry Makoto. I was just.. Uh.."

Natsuya tried to justify burning the oven yet again.

"I know I know. Cooking. You were cooking. Poor Nao. You guys'll need a new appliance."

Makoto pointed the obvious. The original white oven was pure black. Thankfully, it didn't explode. Like last time.

"What the.. Oh my god."

Natsuya winced, he knew that voice anywhere. Nao had arrived. Makoto had sheepishly excused himself from the possible rage that is Nao.

"Nao. Listen, I can explain."

Nao had turned to Natsuya, exasperation very evident on Nao's face.

"Natsuya set the oven on fire with moldy stuffing then fell asleep!"

Ikuya piped up from behind Nao. Tattle telling on Natsuya again.

"Oh- You know what? Let's just go get some food. Somewhere is open."

Natsuya's jaw dropped, Nao had just spared him from a brutal bullying.

Maybe McDonalds wasn't the best idea of Thanksgiving dinner but. Food is food. After Ikuya had run to the bathroom, Natsuya attempts to plead his case.

"Okay. Nao I'm really, really sorry. I was planning on surprising you by making stuffing. If just.. Didn't go as planned."

Natsuya had quite possibly saved his own life. Nao was smiling, thank god. Smiling at Natsuya's expense but still somewhat happy.

"How can I even try to stay mad at you? I get it Nat,"

Natsuya was shocked for what was the millionth time. He still hadn't gotten over the fact he was dating Nao. Even though Natsuya asked it's still very hard to comprehend. 

Maybe the lighting was romantic. In it's own fast foodish way. Or maybe Natsuya was so excited that he leaned forwards, brushing against what only can be described as lilac petals. A sweet simple kiss, to a very complicated day.

"Uh. Hello? Stop kissing ewwww!"

Ikuya's whining broke Natsuya's romantic moment with Nao. As often as that happens as well. Natsuya still relishes that feeling.

"Happy Thanksgiving everyone. As strange as it's been."

Yes, this certainly is a day to remember. 


End file.
